msfsfandomcom-20200214-history
ATA Flight 70
Atlantic Transcontinental Airlines Flight 70 '''was a scheduled international flight from Paris Charles-de-Gaulle International Airport, France to Benito Juárez International Airport, Mexico City, Mexico with a stopover in Miami, Florida, USA, which was targeted by Libyan terrorists and crashed on the a motorway interchange near Franconville, Paris after a bomb exploded in the rear lavator and broke several hydrolic systems, which ultimately downed the plane. ATA Flight 70 is the first and most famous out of three terrorist attacks carried out on the company between 1983 and 1985. The Others were the hijacking of Flight 286 (1984) and downing of Flight 89 in Rome (1985). Flight 70 was by far the most fatal of these attacks. Of the 205 killed in the crash, 27 were children under the age of 10. The attack sparked wild controversy and made the matter to do something, greater than ever before. Three of the men who were responsible, the fourth having been on the plane, were caught in a hotel, in Düsseldorf Germany, in 1986, where they were found with two more deadly explosives. They were sentenced to life in prison and were sent to America in 1988, were they were sentenced to death and were executed 3 years later. Disaster '''Accident At 20:03 Local time, a libyan terrorist disguised as a businessman, entered the airport about to board the overnight flight to Mexico City. When he came into the Airport, he started running towards the check-in and said that he wanted a ticket for ATA Flight 70. But the cashier told him that his flight was about to leave. He insisted on getting his ticket and his baggage boarded. At last the cashier gave him his ticket and he started running towards the security check. When his bag was checked the alarm went off. The police started searching his bag where they found a soda can, which he stated was a little dring that he would take before the flight left, but didn't have time to drink since his flight was about to leave. The police let him go, because of numerous false alarms, they had been getting the whole day. He was instructed to leave the soda can at the gate, but never did. His baggage was then loaded on the plane, and he boarded. At 20:29 the plane left the gate fifteen minutes late and started heading down taxiway, towards Runway 26R. Now as the sun was about to go down, the plane was instructed to hold for a Orbit Airlines Flight to Boston Logan. The plane was then instructed to follow the Orbit plane to Runway 26R. It was a busy evening so many planes were waiting to take off. Since 26L was closed, due to engineering works, planes were taking off, and landing on runway 26R. This delayed the flight even more. The bomb had been set to explode as the airplane was over the Atlantic Ocean where there was no radar. But due to there being false readings in the cockpit, the plane had to return to the terminal to get it checked. At the gate the crew found out that there was only three technicians on duty that evening, so they'd have to wait another 20 minutes, before one of them could arrive to help. Then at 22:49, the plane left the gate and at 23:01 the plane received its takeoff clearance and lined up on the runway. Now only 3 minutes till the bomb would explode. At 23:04 the bomb exploded jus after takeoff. The plane first rolled to the left. The Captain corrected this by turning the yoke to the right. But then the airplane started to roll dangerously to the right and again the captain tried to correct this, but he couldn'. The plane then started to lose altitude and spin out of control, before crashing into the motorway interchange. In additio to the 205 onboard killed when it crashed nose first into the ground, it also killed 14 people on the ground, 10 of those being cars driving on the motorway. The left wing also smashed a bridge before hitting the ground, which caused numerous cars to fall down. Three people where also killed in a nearby residence that was bombed with debris when the plane exploded on hitting the ground. The last man who was killed was a 58-year-old store owner who was killed in a nearby pileup caused by the plane crashing and blocking several cars who hit there breaks there breaks to stop in time. Flight Crew The Captain was 51-year-old Raphaël Mallette, who had been working for the airlines since 1961 and was a Korean War veteran. He had about 20,746 hours of flight time, of which 9,885 was in the DC-10. He was born in Moulins, a town in central france. He grew up in the western part of a city playing soccer with his dad. He got attached to flying when he in 1947 went to an Airforce base. Since his dad been an airforce pilot during World War 2 and still was, Raphaël invited in to the cockpit of a bomber plane and from there on was completely attached to planes. In 1951 at the age of 17 he had completed his training and was now an airforce pilot. He fighted in the Korean War against North Korea. He retired in late 1960 and became a commercial airline pilot for Atlantic Transcontinental Airlines in November of 1961. He began as a flight engineer on the 707 and DC-8 on transatlantic routes between Paris and New York, Boston, Washington and Philidelphia but he quickly rose up the ranks and became a Captian on the 707 in 1963. The First Officer was the 35-year-old Johann Pierlot. He was born in the small town of Innenheim, France, near Strasbourg. He had bin a pilot for the airline in 9 years and had over 8,000 in total, all of them being in the DC-10.Category:Atlantic Transcontinental Airlines